dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tokyo Girls Style
center|600px Tokyo Girls Style *'Nombre:' Tokyo Girls Style (TGS) o Tokyo Joshiryu / 東京女子流 *'Número de miembros:' 4 chicas **'Ex miembro:' 1 chica *'Debut:' 7-Febrero-2010 SHIBUYA O-nido *'País de origen: '''Japón *'Agencia: AVEX TRAX Carrera Es un grupo de cinco miembros vocal pop femenino japonés y grupo de baile firmado con Avex Trax. Es primer grupo de chicas de Avex en siete años, y tienen planes para estar activo en toda Asia. Fue revelado el 1 de enero de 2010 con el lanzamiento de su sitio web oficial. El objetivo era introducir una Integrante de un día en el sitio, pero todas las integrantes se dieron a conocer en el primer día. Antes de esto, se les había anunciado a través de los informes de diversos medios de comunicación, que se comparan a los grupos anteriores Avex Trax. El grupo realizó su primer concierto en el SHIBUYA O-nido el 7 de febrero, y que eran el acto de apertura para el Tour de AAA. El 5 de mayo, Tokyo Girls Style 'lanzó su single de debut, "Kirari ☆". Su segundo "single debut", llamada "Kimochi Onnaji", fue puesto en libertad dos semanas más tarde, el día 19. En julio de 2014, el grupo se presentó por primera vez en los EE.UU. en el Festival Summit J-Pop en San Francisco. En enero de 2015, el grupo tomó la decisión dar un paso fuera de su imagen de ídolo desde y tratar de convertirse en artistas. Lanzaron su primer mejor álbum llamado 1st BEST ALBUM Kirari☆ el 5 de mayo de 2015, 5 años después de su primer sencillo, para marcar el nuevo capítulo de sus carreras. En junio el año 2015, Konishi Ayano se dirigió a los aficionados a través de su blog oficial afirmando que estaría suspendiendo temporalmente sus actividades con el fin de concentrarse en el tratamiento de su dolor de espalda baja. Ella declaró: "Yo haré todo lo posible para que Tokyo Girls Style pueda reanudar sus actividades con 5 personas! ". En diciembre de 2015, Konishi Ayano anunció su salida del grupo, afirmando que "He perdido mi confianza de continuar con el grupo que está apuntando hacia el futuro. No me siento derecha a ser parte de ella con esta actitud a medias. Incluso podría obstaculizar el camino de ellas. Así que he tomado esta decisión". En cuanto a sus futuras actividades fuera del grupo, ella escribió "A pesar de que será una manera diferente, voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo con confianza, por lo que no voy a perder a los miembros que están cobrando cabeza por delante hacia sus sueños." Con la salida de Konishi, el grupo continuará como un grupo de 4 miembros. Integrantes center|550px '''Son (izq a dch): Shyoji Mei, Hitomi Arai, Yamabe Miyu',' Nakae Yuri *Yamabe Miyu(Lider, Vocalista,Bailarina) *Shyoji Mei ( Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nakae Yuri(Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hitomi Arai (Vocalista, Bailarina y Mankae) Ex-integrantes: *Konishi Ayano (Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Best Álbums' 'Mini Álbums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' Películas *Gakko no Kaidan Noroi no Kotodama (2014) *Itsutsu Kazoereba Kimi no Yume (2014) Temas para Anime *''Never Ever'' para FAIRY TAIL (2015) DVDs *2011.11.23 1st JAPAN TOUR ~Kodou no Himitsu~ LIVE DVD (鼓動の秘密) *2012.10.03 2nd JAPAN TOUR 2012 ~Limited addiction~ CONCERT*03『Rock you!』@2012.5.20 Hibiya Yagai Ongakudou (日比谷野外音楽堂) *2013.04.10 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2012" *2014.01.15 Maltine Girls Wave *2014.04.16 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2013" *2014.10.22 4th JAPAN TOUR 2014 CONCERT*04 ～Yaon Again～ *2015.12.16 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE 5th Anniversary LIVE -Kirari☆ into the new world- Enlaces *Official WebSite *Official Blog *Official Facebook *Official YouTube *Official Instagram *Official Twitter *Official MySpace *Youtube Channel *Official GREE *Official Google+ *Official LINE Galería Tokyo Girls Style01.png Tokyo Girls Style02.jpg Tokyo Girls Style03.jpg Tokyo Girls Style04.jpg Tokyo Girls Style05.jpg Tokyo Girls Style06.jpg Tokyo Girls Style07.jpg Tokyo Girls Style08.jpg Vídeografía 'Japón' Archivo:TGS-Kirari ☆|Kirari ☆ Archivo:TGS-Onnaji feelings|Onnaji feelings Archivo:TGS-Believe that luck always|Believe that luck always Archivo:TGS-Sunflower and stardust|Sunflower and stardust Archivo:TGS-Love like candy floss|Love like candy floss Archivo:TKS-Secret|Secret Archivo:TGS-Secret REMIX|Secret REMIX Archivo:TGS-Goodbye, thank you.|Goodbye, thank you 'China' Archivo:Feelings Onnaji Chinese vr.|Feelings Onnaji Chinese Ver. Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2010 Categoría:Avex Management Categoría:JGirlBand